Deadeye
---- |name=Deadeye |kanji= |romaji= Deddo Ai |type= Caster Magic Ocular Magic |users =Various }} Deadeye ( , Deddo Ai) is a Caster Magic and Ocular Magic on the user's dominant eye. When activated, this magic creates a variable crosshair-like structure around their eye giving them attributes much like a versatile magically-enhanced , such as , a " ", and . Deadeye is an incredibly useful supplementary magic, that aids the caster in making incredible shots, no matter the weapon in hand. __TOC__ Overview Unlike the majority of eye magics, Deadeye only affects the user's determined "dominant eye". It is quite versatile for an ocular magic, with a few functions as opposed to the usual "single-function" mode of most others. To use this magic, the user directs their aura into their eye, channeling the energy through the eye, which first, begins to glow for a brief moment before it manifests a crosshair like formation of energy around their eye, comprised of three to seven diamond-like figures in a circle, floating about a half inch above their face. Both the initial glow and the color of the "crosshairs" are the same shade as the user's aura when manifested. After manifested, this ability firstly allows enhances the range of vision in said eye, much like a scope. The range is determined by the number of crosshairs active at the time, a factor that can be changed at will. Three represents the minimum amplification of x3 at 300 yards, three times larger than normal. This is followed by four at x6, five at x12, six at x15 and seven at x18, meaning that at a maximum, users can see and aim clearly up to 1800 yards away. The other factors of this magic are firstly a "targeting system" of sorts, causing targets to glow like a glow like a homing beacon, aiding the caster in narrowing in on their designated target and can accurately hone in on objects as small as a baseball. The next is an activatable deeply penetrative infrared modification to the scope, allowing the to see heat signatures in the dead of night and through thick concrete, wood, bone and other heavily dense and solid structures to track foes, even if they are incapable of hitting their mark in that moment. For the most part, users of this magic, much like with an actual scope, close the eye that is unaffected by the magic to ensure their aim is perfect. Deadeye does not change the user's innate aim, instead, equipping them with the tools to maximize their natural attribute. Overuse of this magic tends to set in after eight minutes of continuous use on setting x12 or below, though, on x15 and x18, it is closer to four minutes. Symptoms include , throbbing and . Trivia *Deadeye is primarily inspired by Kazuma's shikai ability from Noragami. *The name is also an American slang term used to denote someone who is a skilled shot. *If you would like to use this magic, please ask. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Eye Magic